The present invention relates to the field of biological decontamination. The invention finds particular application in connection with the removal and/or destruction of harmful biological materials, such as prions (proteinaceous-infectious agents), from medical, dental, and pharmaceutical instruments and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the method and system of the present invention may be utilized in biological decontamination of a wide range of equipment, instruments, and other surfaces contaminated with prion infected material, such as pharmaceutical preparation facilities, food processing facilities, laboratory animal research facilities including floors, work surfaces, equipment, cages, fermentation tanks, fluid lines, and the like.
The term “Prion” is used to describe proteinaceous-infectious agents that cause relatively similar brain diseases in humans and/or in animals, which are invariably fatal. These diseases are generally referred to as transmissible spongiform encephalopathies (TSEs). TSEs include Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (CJD) and variant CJD (vCJD) in humans, Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy (BSE) in cattle, also know as “Mad Cow Disease,” Scrapie in sheep, and Wasting Disease in elk. All of these diseases attack the neurological organs of the animal or animals which are susceptible to the particular disease. They are characterized by initially long incubation times followed by a short period of neurological symptoms, including dementia and loss of coordination, and eventually death.
The infectious agent responsible for these diseases is thought to be a simple protein, with no associated nucleic acids. The pathogenic mechanism for such prion diseases is proposed to involve an initially normal host encoded protein. The protein undergoes a conformational change to an abnormal form (a prion), which has the ability of self-propagation. The exact cause of this change is, at present, unknown. The abnormal form of the protein is not broken down effectively in the body and its accumulation in certain tissues (in particular neural tissue) eventually causes tissue damage, such as cell death. Once significant neural tissue damage has occurred, the clinical signs are observed.
Prion diseases may thus be classified as protein aggregation diseases, which also include several other fatal diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease and amyloidosis. In the case of CJD, the most prevalent prion disease in humans (occurring in roughly 1:1,000,000 of the population), about 85% of cases are thought to arise sporadically, about 10% are thought to be inherited, and about 5% arise iatrogenically.
Although not considered to be highly contagious, prion diseases can be transmitted by certain high risk tissues, including the brain, spinal cord, cerebral spinal fluids, and the eye. After a surgical procedure on a prion infected patient, prion containing residue may remain on the surgical instruments, particularly neurosurgical and ophthalmological instruments. During the long incubation period, it is extremely difficult to determine whether a surgical candidate is a prion carrier.
Different levels of microbial decontamination are recognized in the art. For example, sanitizing connotes free from dirt or germs by cleaning. Disinfecting calls for cleansing in order to destroy harmful microorganisms. Sterilization, the highest level of biological contamination control, connotes the destruction of all living microorganisms.
It is now known that certain biological materials which do not live or reproduce in the conventional sense, such as prions, are nevertheless capable of replication and/or transformation into harmful entities. We use herein the term “deactivation” to encompass the destruction of such harmful biological materials, such as prions, and/or their ability to replicate or undergo conformational changes to harmful species.
Vapor phase sterilization is a known technique for decontaminating or sterilizing the outer surfaces of reusable medical instruments and has been adapted to interstitial sterilization through the selective application of below atmospheric pressures. During vapor phase sterilization, medical instruments are placed in an enclosed space or chamber where sterilization occurs. The items to be sterilized are subjected to either a “deep vacuum” approach or a “flow through” approach. A liquid sterilant is vaporized in a heated vaporizer. Once vaporized, a deep vacuum is used to pull the sterilant vapor into the evacuated and sealed chamber. In the flow through approach, vaporized sterilant is mixed with a flow of carrier gas that delivers the sterilant vapor into, through and out of the chamber. The chamber may be at slightly negative or positive pressure.
For example, Edwards, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,973 discloses vapor hydrogen peroxide sterilization of plastic-overwrapped IV bags. An open flow-through system is disclosed in Childers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,258.
Prions, however, are notoriously very hardy and demonstrate resistance to routine methods of decontamination and sterilization. Unlike microorganisms, prions have no DNA or RNA to destroy or disrupt. Prions, due to their hydrophobic nature, tend to aggregate together in insoluble clumps. Under many conditions that lead to successful sterilization in microorganisms, prions form tighter clumps which protect themselves and underlying prions from the sterilization process. The World Health Organization (1997) protocol for prion deactivation calls for soaking the instrument in concentrated sodium hydroxide or hypochlorite for two hours followed by one hour in an autoclave. These aggressive treatments are often incompatible with medical devices, particularly flexible endoscopes and other devices with plastic, brass, or aluminum parts. Many devices are damaged by exposure to high temperatures. Chemical treatments, such as strong alkali, are damaging to medical device materials or surfaces in general. Glutaraldehyde, formaldehyde, ethylene oxide, liquid hydrogen peroxide, most phenolics, alcohols, and processes such as dry heat, boiling, freezing, UV, ionizing, and microwave radiation have generally been reported to be ineffective. There is a clear need for products and processes that are effective against prions yet compatible with surfaces.
The present invention provides a new and improved method of treatment of surfaces contaminated with prion-infected material which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.